Algún día estará bien, claro
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Capítulos cortos. Ana y Elsa son cómo extrañas, entre ellas flota una tensión extraña y la serie de secretos que se guardan no hacen más que empeorar su relación de hermanas.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Está sería la primera vez en que me tomaré algo en serio. Veamos, quisiera ponerle todos mis sentimientos a este fic, y si bien no habré empezado de la manera correcta en el fandom de Frozen, (dejé sin continuar el fic que hice) quisiera arreglarlo. Ya que esté fandom, confieso un poco culpable, me marcó. No sé exactamente por qué, será por las personalidades de las chicas, quién sabe. Así que… aquí voy.**

 **Este fic consta de capítulos cortos, es más para mi disfrute que para un público, realmente.**

 **Frozen no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 1-Entre recuerdos, dramas y olvidos.**

Las personas como Ana, ciertamente, no saben qué hacer la mayoría del tiempo. Qué se supone que debía ser, a dónde se supone que debía ir, qué debía pensar, a quién debía creer. Así que en su cabeza, la mayor parte del tiempo, resuena la famosa frase: "La vida es un riesgo." Y Ana se avienta.

Hasta ahora cree que la ha llevado por un buen camino, no se arrepiente de nada. Está satisfecha, no es la persona que de niña imaginó ser. Pero estoy bien, piensa, y es suficiente. Ana es una persona bastante ruidosa, muy hiperactiva, muy distraída, muy de todo un poco. Ella suele meterse en muchos cursos; ¿Aquél es de música? Me apunto, adoro cantar. ¡¿Pintura?! Hay algo bonito en meterte ahí creando el escenario que tu corazón quiere plasmar. ¿De dónde sacas eso, Ana? ¿Bicicletas? ¿Idiomas? ¿Guitarra? ¿Teatro? O mejor aún, ya no necesitas pensar. Avienta todo eso de lado, envíciate. Videojuegos. Llena tu vida de ruido, Ana. El silencio no es una opción.

Ana tiene una hermana, su nombre es Elsa. Parece ser todo lo contrario. Elsa es, para los ojos de Ana, para los de _casi_ todo el mundo, una persona perfecta. Elsa tiene esa aura irresistible que hace que Ana se frustre por no poder describirla, es intelectual, imponente, elegante… _pero hay algo especial._ Ana piensa que jamás encontrará las palabras adecuadas. Elsa es… Elsa es… Elsa es…

Elsa siempre prefería la soledad, para Ana era desesperante. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! La soledad nunca es necesaria, ¿a quién diablos le gusta estar solo la mayor parte del maldito tiempo? A Elsa. Era tan asocial que no soportaba grandes espacios concurridos de gente. No soportaba hablar con un grupo de personas sin sentirse abrumada, no soportaba ver los gestos, las muecas, la gente. Ana quería entenderla, de verás que lo quería. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué era exactamente eso que no le gustaba?

Pero así es ella, decía, así es ella.

Ella, quien alzaría despreocupadamente sus hombros, y diría tal vez, a todo lo que Ana dijera. Y a Ana, como siempre, eso le habría bastado.

Elsa y Ana casi no hablaban, no porque Ana no quisiera, en el aire flotaba algo extraño cuando las dos estaban juntas, además, Elsa la evitaba. La evitaba como si tuviese lepra, como si portara una jodida enfermedad contagiosa. Sin embargo para la confusa mente de Ana Elsa actuaba diferente en contadas ocasiones. Siendo Ana como es, después de las fiestas llegaba a su departamento borracha y apunto de vomitar, Elsa estaba ahí en un segundo, como un ángel. Un verdadero ángel. La miraba con cariño y preocupación, acariciaba su mejilla y sostenía su cabello para que no lo ensuciara de vómito. Susurraba palabras bonitas.

Cariño, decía, estará bien, todo estará bien. Te quiero.

¿Eso le decía Elsa, o solo era una jugarreta de su mente alcoholizada? Ana a veces creía que no era más que un cruel, muy cruel, sueño. Y cuando abría los ojos y se encontraba en su cama, arropada y con el pijama puesto se permitía llorar. Muy en el fondo sabía que lloraba por todo lo que no pudo llorar antes.

A veces cree ver a Elsa mirándola con una sonrisa tímida, que se esfuma en un segundo. Cree sentir, las veces que cae dormida en el sillón después de ver un maratón de series, una mano suave y amorosa acomodar su cabello. Pero después de que Ana era consciente, Elsa se volvía fría y respondía a su animada charla con cortantes; "Si, no, uhm, tal vez."

Ana quería zarandearla, abofetearla. Gritarle un; — ¡¿qué mierda está pasando con nosotras?!

Ana quiere ver una oportunidad.

Mamá y papá, pensaba Ana recurrentemente, ¿qué ha sido de todos nosotros?

Pero su padre está muerto, así que… mamá, piensa Ana, ¿qué será de nosotras?


	2. Capitulo II

**Capítulo 2**

 **Parece de mentira**

La regla metálica cayó al suelo y ocasionó un ruido fuerte e incómodo en la silenciosa clase de Historia. Ana, nerviosa, se agachó para recogerla pero al alzarse apresuradamente se golpeó con el mesa-banco de su compañero de al lado.

— ¡Me lleva la…! — Soltó Ana para ser interrumpida por su malhumorado profesor, él dejó de escribir en la pizarra para ver con el ceño fruncido a quién interrumpía su clase, de nuevo.

—Señorita Arendelle… le encanta a usted interrumpir, ¿cierto?—Ana abrió los ojos como platos en señal de pánico. Tomó la regla y se acomodó en su asiento. Con una risilla nerviosa, jugó con una de sus trenzas y se armó de valor.

—Eh… ¡Lo siento, profesor! Tiré la regla y me golpeé y…

—Cállese, salga ahora mismo de mi clase, piense muy bien la próxima vez que vaya a soltar una vulgaridad en mi clase, señorita.

Así lo hizo, Ana salió de la clase refunfuñando y soltando improperios contra todo lo que existiera, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien, eso la ha traído bastante cansada.

Decidió no tomar el camión por ese día y caminar hacia su apartamento, el que compartía con Elsa. Un momento de reflexión le vendría bien, últimamente no sabía qué era eso que le pasaba… bueno si, tal vez si lo sabía. Pero tratar ese tema es difícil, es enfermo, es… loco. Ella simplemente no podía, no se veía capaz. Ni siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente lista para ir a un psicólogo. Ni siquiera podía hablar con nadie. El dolor, el amor, las muestras cariñosas, las guardaba muy dentro, no podía expresarlas con la sinceridad que deseaba. Estaba a punto de ahogarse, Ana lo sabía.

Algún día tendría que explotar.

Tarareando y tratando de disipar sus pensamientos sacó los audífonos de su bolsillo y los conectó a su móvil. Hora de perderse. Las calles coloridas y descuidadas le parecieron simpáticas, los niños jugando y un montón de personas desconocidas pasando por las calles a prisa. Ana quiso conocerlos. Qué sufrían, qué pensaban, cómo vivían. Quería saberlo todo. Hacía un día brillante, el calor no era de esos que te dejan knock-out, y a pesar de que se levantó con el pie izquierdo no se encontraba irritable. Era un buen día, si. Caminó a paso lento, vio a una pareja de ciegos y se rió un poco, era un asunto gracioso… pero ya no fue gracioso cuando sintió a un chico golpear con tosquedad su hombro, sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular con todo y jodidos audífonos y verlo correr tan rápidamente. No, definitivamente ya no lo fue.

— ¡Hey!—alcanzó a gritar frustrada, — ¡Eso es mío, consíguete un empleo!— Ella ni siquiera tenía empleo por el momento pero ya se estaba encargando de eso. Si no sabría dios cómo diablos sobreviviría más adelante. No podía depender de su hermana, aunque a pesar de todo aún confiara con todo su ser en ella. Los empleos que tuvo en los últimos meses fueron un rotundo fracaso, ella era demasiado distraída, demasiado torpe, no dudaban en correrla.

El chico nunca volteó.

Ella no se sentía con ganas de perseguirlo pero lo hizo. Corrió y corrió lo más que pudo, pero el pequeño ladrón era muy ágil y astuto y la perdió muy fácilmente. Ana tuvo que parar, tomó un respiro y giró. Mejor volver a casa, se dijo.

Caminó perezosamente, cuando llegó encontró a Elsa dormida en el sofá, ese que tanto le encantaba a Ana porque alguna vez se vivieron recuerdos bonitos ahí. Recuerdos que la involucraban a ella y a Elsa viendo un sinfín de películas y series. ¿Cuándo fue que se distanciaron tanto, hasta volverse extrañas forzadas a convivir? Ana abrió los ojos tanto como pudo por verla ahí, se acercó sigilosamente a su hermana y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Su mano, cariñosamente, acarició la mejilla tibia de Elsa, y sus labios besaron su frente con amor. Resistiendo en no caer en la tentación de ir más abajo.

Allá donde sus labios rosas, tentadores y delicados le llamaban.

En el departamento hacía frío, se sentía solo, la luz del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas y Ana quiso abrazarse a sí misma.

—Elsa…— pronunció suave, muy suave.

—Ana…—había contestado Elsa. Pero ella no abrió los ojos si no unas horas más tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Historia entre un par de desconocidas.**

La luz se cuela por la ventana de su habitación, Ana lucha por abrir los ojos hasta que por fin lo consigue. Es un día especial, claro que sí. Es su cumpleaños, está feliz. Está radiante. Con entusiasmo salta de la cama y se dirige al baño, se asea, se arregla y sigue brillando de felicidad. ¿Qué hará hoy? Irá a ver a su mamá eso es seguro, puede que lleguen de improvisto Mérida y Rapunzel y su novio el narizón, Eugene. Pueden irse de fiesta y volver a casa al día siguiente sin recuerdo alguno. Elsa le dará… bueno, ella le dará su acostumbrado y extraño abrazo. Ese en el que Elsa camina vacilante hacia ella, extiende los brazos y cuando Ana esta acomodada muy agradablemente entre sus brazos, le da unas suaves palmaditas y se separa. Ana ya no lucha por mostrar su decepción. En su cumpleaños anterior Elsa le dio un collar, era precioso, de él colgaba un precioso solecito de plata. Cuando Elsa quería, realmente sabía cómo alegrarla.

Sale de su habitación con una gran sonrisa y ve a Elsa con ojeras de terror tomando un café frío.

— ¡Buenos días, hermanita!— grita. —Hoy tendré un día bastante divertido y he decidido no permitir que nada ni nadie me lo arruine. —Elsa se altera un poquito, pero no deja de mirarla fijamente. Sus manos aprietan con firmeza su taza de café. Ana continúa parloteando sin notar ningún gesto. —Iré primero a ver a mamá, ¿quisieras venir?

Elsa niega.

—Ah, ya veo. Bueno, entonces… yo…— Elsa carraspea un poco, y toma aire. Parece armarse de valentía.

Suelta con suavidad la taza que hace unos segundos sostenía con agresividad. Parece que es su objeto para descargar emociones.

—M-me gustaría… uhm, que pasaras el día conmigo. —Ana sintió el ir y venir de su corazón martilleando con fuerza. ¿Había escuchado bien?— He estado pensando que hoy no debía ser cómo tus otros cumpleaños… ergh, me refiero a que… es tu cumpleaños número 21, ¿no es eso genial? Yo…eh, no tengo planeado nada estupendo para ti, pero, no sé, me gustaría…que aunque sea por hoy estemos… juntas. —

Mientras Elsa divagaba, Ana la veía hablar. Sus ojos cansados, tristes, parecen brillar hoy. Sus manos delicadas juegan con su camisa blanca para dormir y su cabello alborotado la hace lucir más que adorable, empezaba a sentir la euforia que traería ese día.

— ¡Me encantaría!—interrumpió. —Me refiero… bueno… cualquier día en donde pueda estar contigo es fenomenal.

Elsa sonrió tiernamente. —No iremos a ningún lado en especial, Ana. No quiero desilusionarte. Solo he decidido rentar algunas películas y pensaba que… estaría bien ir a un paseo después. No hemos hablado mucho últimamente, me encantaría saber que hay de nuevo con tu muy ocupada vida. —

—Suena perfecto.

La película la está triturando el corazón, Ana está moqueando y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al llorar, ¿por qué Elsa escogió películas tan trágicas como aquella? Al hombre se le murió su pequeña y amada hijita. Ana no quería ver eso, por Dios. Es horrible. Ese hombre ya no volverá a ser el mismo. Ya no podrá volver a los días de felicidad.

¿Pero no fue de esa manera en la que Ana se sintió cuando su padre murió? Todos cambiaron. Siguieron adelante aún sin querer seguir.

Desvía un poco la mirada de el televisor y observa de reojo a Elsa, esta tan atenta, no se inmuta y no parece haber ninguna emoción brotando de ella. Su cuello largo la llama, huele bien, huele… ¿a qué huele? A fresco… a flores. No logra distinguir el olor, pero Ana se embriaga en el. Sin pensarlo mucho recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Elsa y suelta un suspiro. Se siente bien.

Elsa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que ha estado haciendo lo correcto.

Ana ve los créditos salir, se levanta en un salto y se dirige al baño para limpiarse su cara hinchada por el llanto. Tan pronto como sale, dice;

— ¡Hey, fue verdaderamente cruel ponerme esa película! Me puse muy triste por ese hombre. — Elsa la mira con una sonrisa. Ese día, al parecer, ha sonreído más que en todo el mes.

—Tienes razón, Ana. —Elsa alza despreocupadamente los hombros. —Tenía buenas críticas y simplemente decidí que sería bueno verla. Realmente te pone a reflexionar, ¿no crees?

Ana asiente, porque es cierto, la ha puesto a reflexionar. Debería cambiar algunas cosas de su vida. La película la ha inspirado pero tan pronto llega ese brote de inspiración piensa que no tiene la suficiente voluntad cómo para cambiar. Así que deja de pensar en ello.

Llamó a sus demás amigos para acordar celebrar su cumpleaños otro día, realmente se sentía en paz. Se pone su chaqueta y se dirige hacia la ventana; está anocheciendo y allá afuera hay una brisa helada. La calle luce hermosa, con las luces encendidas y pocas personas pasando por ahí.

Piensa en un paseo romántico y, al contrario que otras veces, deja a ese pensamiento vagar por su mente de manera tranquila. Un paseo romántico con Elsa.

Elsa llega también, se ha puesto un suéter negro, le hace lucir seria, pero sigue viéndose, a ojos de Ana, muy atractiva. Ana traga saliva y le sonríe a Elsa, las dos salen del departamento envueltas en un silencio cómodo, cada una encerrada en su propio mundo. Bajan las escaleras, no hay nadie, nota Ana. Parece que el mundo está en silencio. Parece que el mundo las ha dejado tranquilas por esa noche. Parece que el mundo, por esa noche, no se atrevería a juzgarlas. Abren la puerta. El aire les golpea con suavidad el rostro.

Ana sonríe. Elsa también.

Caminan con lentitud hacia el parque, les queda cerca (frente al complejo de departamentos), no hay más que unos niños paseando con sus bicicletas y una señora de rostro amable hablando con otro infante.

Se tumban en la hierba, la suavidad y el frescor calman cualquier indicio de ansiedad o pensamiento problemático. Y en silencio se quedan por un momento. Parecen estar en un acuerdo.

Antes de que Ana se sumerja en un estado somnoliento, decide hablar. No reprocha ni busca de forma agresiva respuestas, no se lo pregunta de forma triste y compasiva. Solo quiere saber, es todo.

— ¿Qué nos pasó, Elsa?—

Ana no la ve pero Elsa ha derramado una lágrima.


	4. Chapter 4

La música sonó, el viento nos acarició a ambas, y yo…, yo no sabía qué sentir. Elsa me miró. De repente todo se había alineado para mí. Yo era Ana, yo soy Ana. Papá está muerto, y no pude despedirme de él. Me gustan los patos y la comida dulce. No sé lo qué quiero aún. Y soy torpe, pero estoy satisfecha. Lo intento una y otra vez. Una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Elsa está frente a mí. Me mira con sus grandes ojos azules. Y a mi mente vienen nuestras memorias, Elsa y yo. Corremos y jugamos y reímos y nos ensuciamos. Me quedo sin respiración. Luce hermosa. Me sonríe, una sonrisa pequeña y vacilante que me conmueve el corazón. Doy un paso al frente.

Lo intento una y otra y otra vez, y corro, y corro para alcanzarla. Y lo haría todo el tiempo para estar a su lado. No soy muy buena en muchas cosas. Y puedo estar equivocada y puedo estar en lo cierto. Pero la verdad es que esto soy yo.

Doy un paso más.

Y Elsa me abraza y vuelvo a estar segura. No escucho nada más que mi corazón latir con fuerza.

 _ **Tum, tum, tum.**_

Su mero sonido calma mi terror, el terror que me quiere ahogar. El terror de entrar a terreno desconocido yo sola solo para llegar a ella.

Aspiro su aroma, cierro los ojos, mis manos envuelven su cintura.

Quiero gritar su nombre, gritarlo lo más fuerte que puedo puesto que nunca me sentí más viva, quiero llorar con ella y reír con ella.

Subo la mirada, donde observo su mirar atormentado. Muerdo mi labio. Me quema. Estoy tranquila pero me quema. Se forma un vacío en mi estómago.

Y puede que lo logre, puede que falle. Lo que sea que haga. Puedo fallar. Puedo ganar.

Solo sé lo que ya no quiero.

Me pongo en puntillas y siento el cuerpo de Elsa tensarse.

Es lo que siempre quise.

 _Ser amada por ella._

Siento la inseguridad de Elsa surgir, acarició su mejilla y delineo sus labios.

— ¿A-a-ana?—ella me llama, titubeante, insegura, aterrorizada. Y por un momento quiero reírme porque así me siento yo.

La música ha parado y yo no me di cuenta. Le sonrío y la beso.

Porque la amo, la amo realmente.


End file.
